vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Fade Into You/Transcript
'FLASHBACK – MAY 9, 1994' (Jo lies on the ground, a knife stuck in her abdomen. In the distance, screams and whimpering is heard while Kai calls out) :Kai: (voice over) Josette. Where are they? (Jo pulls the knife out, sobbing quietly) :Kai: (voice over) Oh, Jo. Come on out, Jo. I know you can hear me. (Jo gets up, dripping blood on the floor; she walks to the next room and sees two young children hiding) :Kai: (voice over) Josette? Where are they, Jo? :Jo: (whispering) Hey. Everything's gonna be OK, all right? Everybody's just playing a game. You guys want to play a game? You want to play hide-and-seek? Shh. OK. (Kai follows Jo's trail of blood) :Kai: Come on out, Jo. You know I won't kill ''you.'' (Kai walks slowly into the bedroom where Jo and the children are hiding under the bed. He starts to walk away after a minute, but then comes back and lifts up the bed. The scene transitions into Kai opening the trunk of a car) PORTLAND, PRISON WORLD :Kai: Wakey, wakey. (Kai pulls Bonnie out of the trunk; her hands are bound with rope) :Kai: Ohh. :Bonnie: How did I... :Kai: Get so lucky to arrive here on a private flight piloted by yours truly? Oh, you would have been super-impressed with my flying skills, but I'd already knocked you out with painkillers. :Bonnie: Where are we? :Kai: Portland, Oregon, stomping grounds of Courtney Love, Tonya Harding, and tons of other awesome people. :Bonnie: You could have brought me anywhere in the world, and you took me to Portland? :Kai: This is where I grew up. (Kai cuts off the ropes roughly) :Bonnie: Ow! :Kai: I've been counting eclipses since I was imprisoned on this empty planet, and according to my running tally, I've been here for 6,771 supernaturally repeating days, so in the real world, which we'll never get back to because you sent your magic away in a Teddy bear, today's my favorite day of the year. :Bonnie: And what day is that? :Kai: Thanksgiving. I'm cooking you dinner. CAROLINE AND ELENA'S DORM :Elena: I'm a vampire. :Caroline: I don't know. Maybe a little less emphasis on vampire. :Elena: I'm... a vampire. I mean, there's only so many ways you can say it. :Caroline: Well, maybe Liam will stop digging into Lady Whitmore's miraculous recovery, and you won't have to come clean. :Elena: Or he'll keep digging, realize that I force-fed her my vampire blood, and then just bail. :Caroline: OK. You know all of this can go away with one fell mind wipe. :Elena: So lie, and lie – again, and again, and again. :Caroline: OK. If you want to tell him the truth, I support you 100%, but if you're rushing into this to escape some conflicted feelings over a certain ex who just came back into your life, then I suggest you keep your fangs to yourself. (Jo enters) :Elena: Jo. :Jo: Hi. :Elena: Where's Alaric? :Jo: Don't kill the messenger. Something about an impromptu guys' weekend. (A few minutes later, Elena is on the phone with Alaric) :Elena: You can't miss Friends-giving. I mean, Matt and Jeremy are already cleaning up the whole Tripp mess, and Caroline's mom has to work. We're already low on friends as it is. :Alaric: Well, if it's any consolation, our Thanksgiving was roadside chili. (Stefan and Damon talk while Alaric continues talking to Elena) :Stefan: Hey. Were you invited to Friends-giving? :Damon: Of course. Caroline demanded I bring string beans. :Stefan: Huh. :Damon: Why? Were you not invited? :Stefan: Nope. :Damon: Ooh, boy. You messed with the wrong girl's feelings. Heh heh. (Elena reacts to what Alaric has told her off screen) :Elena: What do you mean Bonnie's in the prison world? Damon said that she wasn't there, that she found peace with... Why didn't he tell me this? :Damon: Why wouldn't I consult you in a decision that might permanently change your life? Hmm. I wonder. :Alaric: He didn't want to get your hopes up. He honestly thought Bonnie died trying to free him. If she sent her Teddy bear over, it could mean she's still... :Elena: Bonnie's still alive? Oh, my God! :Alaric: Yeah. So we're in Portland right now, trying to track down some Gemini thing. :Damon: Ascendant. :Elena: This is amazing. :Stefan: Alaric, you might want to keep the news to yourself. I tracked this lead months ago. It was a dead end. :Alaric: Stefan sends his love. :Elena: Wait. What... (Alaric hangs up; Caroline appears behind Elena) :Caroline: Bonnie's alive? (Elena nods, and they both laugh and smile ecstatically) PORTLAND, OREGON :Alaric: Is that the reason Caroline assigned me the turkey and the Cranberries. Stefan wasn't invited. :Damon: See what you did? Now we're pulling your weight. I really hope you figure this out before Christmas. :Stefan: Yeah. Well, I'm glad you're both finding amusement in this. :Damon: Why don't you just date her, put us all out of our misery? :Stefan: Because I don't think about her that way. She's my friend. :Damon: Who would make a great girlfriend. Look. One, she's hot – objectively. :Alaric: Two, she puts up with you. :Damon: Big plus. Three, very, very well organized. :Stefan: Organizational skills? :Damon: There are no drawbacks to this woman, Stefan. :Alaric: (to Damon) Eh, she did sleep with you. :Damon: See? Another plus. :Stefan: Oh! Look. We're here. Behold the Gemini Coven exactly how it looked 4 months ago. (The three look at what appears to be a completely empty field) PORTLAND, PRISON WORLD :Kai: Ah. Memories. (Kai walks onto the porch of a house, which is where Alaric, Damon and Stefan are in the real world) :Kai: Pitter-patter of little siblings' feet, witchy-woo, chanting in the air, mom and dad calling me an abomination. :Bonnie: Why did you want to come back here? :Kai: Because I can finally show it to someone. My coven goes out of their way to make sure no one finds us, but since they're not here to be paranoid freak shows, mi casa es su casa. Come on. (Bonnie follows Kai into the house) PORTLAND, REAL WORLD :Stefan: Like I said, uh, 3,000 miles ago, it's not here. Can we, uh, go home now, please? :Alaric: You know what? Check the GPS again. Just because we don't see anything doesn't mean it doesn't exist. :Damon: Not unlike Caroline's feelings for Stefan. :Stefan: Hilarious. Keep them coming. (Damon holds Ms. Cuddles next to his face and uses a high-pitched voice, moving the bear's arms around) :Damon: Oh, no. Is Stefan feeling sensitive about ruining his friendship with Caroline? She really liked him, and he broke her heart. :Alaric: See, Stefan? Even the bear knew. :Damon: (Ms. Cuddles voice) I saw that from a mile away, and my brain's made of cotton. :Stefan: Give me this. (Stefan grabs the bear and punts it straight into the field. It hits some kind of invisible barrier, and suddenly a large house appears in front of them. Damon walks up onto the porch and picks up Ms. Cuddles) :Damon: Ms. Cuddles, one – invisible creepy mansion, zero. 'CAROLINE AND ELENA'S DORM' (Tyler sets a bucket of ice onto the dinner table; Liv walks into the room) :Liv: Where do you want the stuffing? :Tyler: Well, hello to you, too. (Jo enters) :Jo: I'll take that. Hi. I'm Jo. You look... have we met before? :Liv: Liv, and no, but you're dating my Occult Studies professor, which I guess somehow earned you an invite for Thanksgiving dinner. :Jo: Nice to meet you, too. (After this frosty introduction, Jo leaves the room with the dish Liv brought) :Tyler: Where's Luke? :Liv: He's outside testing a new filter on his phone. He's making me this stupid retrospective video for our birthday. Twenty-two. Go us. (Liv dumps her jacket into Tyler's hands as Elena enters carrying more dishes of food. Elena mouths, "What's with her?" but Tyler just shrugs. Elena turns around to see Liam arrive) :Elena: Liam, hey. You're here. :Liam: Bearing the white wine of surrender. I owe you an apology. I checked Lady Whitmore's medical records again, and everything was normal, which I would have known if I had double-checked them before making accusations that were unfounded, baseless, dickish. Is that enough adjectives? :Elena: (smiling) Getting there. (Jo walks over to take the wine from Liam) :Jo: (to the wine) Am I glad to see you. (to Liam) You, too, Liam. :Elena: (to Liam) Come on. (Elena hands a dish to Liam) :Elena: Would you mind? :Liam: Yeah. :Elena: Thanks. (Elena walks over to Jo) :Elena: Hey. Um, did you... :Jo: Risk my career switching Lady Whitmore's medical chart? I'm glad it worked. :Elena: Yeah. Thank you. (Jo smiles as Elena looks relieved) PORTLAND, REAL WORLD (Damon rings the doorbell of the house and the three of them wait on the porch; Alaric is holding Ms. Cuddles) :Stefan: Anybody want to take a stab at how Bonnie's Teddy bear undid whatever was cloaking this place? :Damon: He said without laughing. :Alaric: Jo told me she got rid of her magic by putting it away for safekeeping. Maybe Bonnie put her magic away in this. :Stefan: Why would Bonnie put her magic in Ms. Cuddles? :Damon: To keep Kai from using her to get out. (Damon opens the door but can't enter – he hasn't been invited in) :Alaric: Can't say I miss that. :Damon: It's all yours, brother. (Alaric hands Ms. Cuddles to Damon before walking into the house. He walks up the stairs, cautiously) PORTLAND, PRISON WORLD (Kai crosses a hallway, which is covered in bloodstains. He joins Bonnie in the kitchen) :Kai: That smells great. Not exactly a turkey dinner, but it's what my family had in the fridge on May 10, 1994. (Bonnie picks up Kai's pager and takes it out of the case) :Kai: Don't touch that. :Bonnie: (laughing) Your pager? Why? :Kai: Because it's brand-new, looks cool, and I don't want you to bust it. (Kai takes the pager away and returns to the stove where he's making dinner) :Bonnie: Listen, Kai. My magic's gone, which means we will be stuck here forever. Why don't we just divide the world in half and go our separate ways? :Kai: I get it. I knocked you out, kidnapped you against your will. Can't you see I'm trying to apologize? :Bonnie: I will never trust you or like you or enjoy your company for so much as one second, so just quit trying. Just let me leave here unharmed. :Kai: Fine. Can we at least have one last dinner conversation before my eternity of aloneness resumes? :Bonnie: So you agree? One last dinner, and then we peacefully go our separate ways. :Kai: In the spirit of Thanksgiving, I'll even let you take my car. (Bonnie accepts this, and picks up a bottle of wine) :Bonnie: How can I help? CAROLINE AND ELENA'S DORM :Caroline: All right! If everyone could gather around the table at their assigned seats, then, um... (Luke walks in) :Luke: Oh. Sorry I'm late. :Caroline: (continuing) We will each share something that we are thankful for in 100 words or less, so... (While everyone else sits, Tyler walks over to Liv) :Tyler: Do you want a drink? Once we sit, there's a good chance Caroline won't let anyone get up. :Liv: I'm not really in the mood. :Tyler: Did I do something to piss you off? :Liv: No, Tyler. You didn't. (She pats him on the shoulder as she walks over to the table) :Luke: Uh, anyone want to see some embarrassing baby videos of Liv? :Caroline: Oh. You know what? Now would actually be an excellent time just to shut down anything with an on-off button. (Luke ignores her and plays a video on his phone; Tyler and Liv watch from behind him) :Caroline: (sarcastically) No. Please let the food get cold. Whatever that is is far more important. (On the video, a woman's voice talks to two children: Woman: "Happy Birthday! Wave to me!" Children: "Hi, Josie." Woman: "How old are you?" Children: "Four." Woman: "How do you add that? You guys want to do some numbers? OK. What's one plus one?" Children: "Two!" Woman: "Two plus two?" Children: "Four!" Woman: "Nice." Jo enters the room with Elena; she looks puzzled) :Jo: What are you watching? :Elena: That kind of sounds like your voice. :Jo: That is my voice. I took that video 18 years ago at a birthday party for the twins. :Liv: Oh, my God. :Jo: Lukas and Olivia? :Luke: Jo as in Josette? :Elena: Hang on. You guys know each other? (Jo is tearing up) :Jo: I'm their sister. PORTLAND, REAL WORLD (Outside the house, Alaric sifts through a handful of photographs) :Alaric: Jo lived here. There's a drawer inside full of stuff, newspaper articles about Jo's medical clamp, pictures of her as a kid, pictures of her as a teenager. (Damon grabs a photo out of the stack) :Damon: Hold, please. Rewind. That's Kai from planet 1994. :Stefan: Wait. Jo is his sister? :Damon: Either that, or they both have a thing for Cosby sweaters. (A man appears several feet away) :Joshua: I didn't know I had guests. You've met Kai? :Damon: Met him? Watched him die, watched him come back to life. Why? You know him? :Joshua: Yeah. He's my son. I'm Joshua Parker. :Damon: Damon Salvatore. (They shake hands) :Joshua: Invisique. (After the spell, Stefan and Alaric look around in confusion) :Stefan: What the hell just happened? :Alaric: I don't know. :Damon: What's wrong with you guys? :Joshua: They can't see you anymore, Damon, which means they also can't see this. (Joshua holds up his hand toward Damon's head, and Damon groans in pain, clutching his head and sinking to the ground) :Damon: Ohh! No! (Alaric and Stefan can't see the house, Damon or Joshua anymore – they've disappeared) CAROLINE AND ELENA'S DORM :Caroline: So if you don't know each other, then how did you all just happen to end up at the same tiny liberal arts school? :Jo: We had a family friend here... Sheila Bennett. :Elena: You knew Bonnie's grams? :Jo: She took me under her wing. She also helped my family put Kai away. :Elena: Kai? Wh... Kai as in Damon's Kai? :Jo: As in our brother, my twin. :Caroline: There are two sets of twins in your family? :Luke: Yeah, there were until my coven put Kai in a prison world. :Liv: Now there's just Luke and me. (Liam stands up) :Liam: I'm sorry. Did you say coven? :Elena: Oh, my God. Liam... (looks significantly at Liv and Luke) Is still here. :Tyler: I think he meant "oven". :Elena: Yeah. :Caroline: Oh, look! We don't have a wine opener on the table. (compelling) Liam, you have a wine opener in your room. Why don't you get it? Take your time. (Liam leaves under Caroline's compulsion) :Caroline: As you were saying, you put Kai away? :Jo: Kai killed 4 of our bothers and sisters to make a point, but he was really targeting Lukas and Olivia. :Tyler: Why them? :Jo: Because in our coven, twins are in line to be leaders. :Liv: Hence our lame-ass name... Gemini. :Jo: Kai wanted to be the leader, but that wasn't possible if Lukas and Olivia were alive. FLASHBACK – MAY 9, 1994 :Jo: (voiceover) So I protected them with magic. (Kai lifts the bed and turns it over; young Lukas and Olivia have disappeared, leaving Jo alone to face Kai) :Jo: (voiceover) Which just pissed him off more. :Kai: Where are they? :Jo: (voiceover) My brother was born without his own magic. He can only draw it from others. It made him feel like a freak. My parents saw him acting out, isolating himself, and they realized that he'd never be capable of leading our coven, so they kept having children until another set of twins were born. (In the flashback, Kai opens an armoir, but the children aren't there. He kicks it, breaking the doors. Jo sobs on the floor) :Jo: (voiceover) Kai figured it out, and he snapped. (Kai picks up a baseball bat) :Kai: Where are they?! (Jo says nothing and Kai kicks her hard in the stomach; she screams in pain.) :Jo: Run! (The children appear from under the cloaking spell and run into the next room; Kai follows the sound they made) PORTLAND, REAL WORLD (Damon wakes up and finds himself lying on a sofa. He groans in pain, then sits up and sees Joshua standing across the room, holding up a hand) :Joshua: Just need some information. Not looking to make enemies. :Damon: Funny way of showing it, buddy. :Joshua: You were trapped with Kai. I need to know how you got out. :Damon: Ohh. Strangest months of my life. That whole repeating the same day thing, phew, disconcerting. :Joshua: Is Kai still there? :Damon: Yeah he is, with my friend Bonnie, which leads me to why I'm here. :Joshua: Does Kai know how to escape? :Damon: Look. I'll tell you everything you want to know, but first, I need something from you. It's round, about yea big, a bunch of little gears and wheels and things. It's a lot harder to describe than I thought. :Joshua: The Ascendant. :Damon: Yeah. You know it. Where is it? :Joshua: Why would I give you the key to my son's prison? :Damon: Because I'll say please? :Joshua: Do you have any idea what it feels like to come home and find 4 of your children dead, another one impaled, two running for their lives? Do you think that image has ever left my mind? CAROLINE AND ELENA'S DORM :Liv: He was a psychopath, so they sent him away. Kai went to his prison, Jo dodged a bullet, and now the leadership falls on us. :Caroline: OK. Well, now that we've all gotten to know each other a little bit better, could someone please pass the dinner rolls? :Liv: Sorry that my family drama isn't appropriate dinner conversation, Caroline. :Caroline: That's not what I meant. It's— (Liv stands up and starts to leave) :Tyler: Liv— :Liv: Just... Leave me alone. (Liv leaves) :Elena: OK. I think I may have missed something. If you and Liv can both be the leaders of your coven, why did she just get so upset? :Luke: Because there aren't two leaders, are there, Jo? :Jo: In our coven's tradition, after their 22nd birthday, the twins merge their strength. The stronger one wins, absorbing their twin's power, and the weaker of the two... :Tyler: The weaker of the two what? :Luke: The weaker one dies. (Luke gets up and leaves) 'WHITMORE BAR' (Liv pours herself a shot at the bar where she works; she hears Tyler walk in) :Tyler: Caroline's out looking for you. She wanted to apologize. beat Why didn't you tell me? :Liv: What? That my coven requires my brother and me to merge when we turn 22? Because that's not totally screwed up. :Tyler: You're talking to a guy with a gene that turns him into a wolf. Look. If you don't want to merge, then don't. Your coven doesn't control you. :Liv: My coven needs a leader. You don't understand that because you're not one of us. You're not even supposed to be in my life. :Tyler: Let me help you. :Liv: You can't help me. Why do you think I'm trying to get rid of you? When I look at you... I feel everything I don't get to have. I either die in the merge, or I get to live with the fact that I killed my own brother. So tell me, Tyler, how can you help with that? PORTLAND, REAL WORLD (In a dimly-lit room, Joshua lights some candles with magic) :Damon: So when you say merge, you don't actually mean merge, do you? :Joshua: That's exactly what I mean. If Kai gets out, he'll head straight for Jo. His ability to siphon magic will overwhelm Jo, and she will die, and our coven will be left to the whims of a madman. :Damon: Which is now moot thanks to Blond and Blonder, thank goodness. Look. Let's talk about this Ascendant. :Joshua: I won't let him out, Damon. :Damon: All right. I wasn't gonna say anything because you're his dad and all, but if he gets out, I'll just kill him. It's that simple. :Joshua: I've watched Jo her whole life. She's done well on her own, survived war, become a doctor, but if Jo merges with Kai, she will cease to exist. Kai won't just be our coven's problem. He'll be everyone's problem. (Joshua drops a locket with a picture of Jo inside into a bowl. Outside, Alaric talks to Jo on the phone) :Alaric: I think I met your dad. :Jo: Well, that's improbable considering he lives in Portland. :Alaric: Believe it or not, I'm actually in Portland. :Jo: Ric, you need to tell me what's going on right now. (Meanwhile, Stefan talks to Elena on the phone) :Elena: Damon's gone, as in into thin air? :Stefan: Oop. Careful. You just sounded genuinely concerned for my brother. :Elena: I don't have feelings for him anymore. That doesn't mean I want him to blink out of existence. :Stefan: He didn't. It's some sort of cloaking spell. Alaric's on the phone with Jo trying to figure out how to break it. :Elena: And to think we could have all been sitting around stuffed, playing board games. :Stefan: So just to be clear, Jo was invited to Friends-giving, but I wasn't. :Elena: Friend code states that in matters such as yours and Caroline's I must, with no exception, take the side of my best friend. :Stefan: Huh. :Elena: Can you two just kiss and make up? It's getting weird. :Stefan: You're just mad because no one knew how to carve the turkey. (Elena laughs; she watches as Liam returns and walks toward the table) :Elena: (to Stefan) How did you know that you could trust me? :Stefan: Trust you with what? :Elena: When you were honest with me about what you were. How did you know that you could trust me with such a huge secret? :Stefan: That's easy. I was in love with you. I wanted you to know everything. beat You owe me dinner. (Stefan hangs up. Elena looks at Liam thoughtfully; he looks back and they smile at each other. Meanwhile, Jo is still talking to Alaric) :Jo: Ric, listen to me. If my dad knows that you want to open Kai's world, he'll think you're going to free him. He's going to retaliate. (Inside the house, Joshua begins a spell) :Joshua: Phesmatos incendere ad pulvox. :Damon: What the hell are you doing? (Jo continues) :Jo: And I hate to break it to you, Ric, but you traveled 3,000 miles for nothing. The Ascendant's with me. :Alaric: You got to be kidding me, right? (Suddenly Jo collapses) :Elena: Jo? Are you OK? :Jo: Something's wrong. :Alaric: Jo? (Jo stumbles forward as Elena and Liam try to help her) :Elena: Jo, what's wrong? :Jo: I think my dad... :Elena: Jo, what the hell is going on? :Jo: My dad's trying to kill me. (Jo grabs at her head, groaning in pain) :Liam: What the hell is she talking about? Her dad's trying to kill her? :Alaric: (voiceover) Jo, Jo, answer the phone. (Elena picks up Jo's phone) :Elena: Ric? :Alaric: Elena, what the hell's going on? :Elena: Something's happening to Jo. You have to find her dad and stop him from whatever he's doing to her. :Stefan: Well, that's gonna be problem because even if we could see the house I haven't been invited in. (Elena holds out the phone near Jo) :Elena: Invite him in. :Jo: You can come in! :Alaric: But we can't even see the damn house. :Jo: They need magic! (Jo starts coughing up blood) :Jo: Crap. :Liam: Elena, we have to do something. Definite signs of hemoptysis. :Jo: Shut up, Liam. (to Elena) Ask them if they see an old tree stump in the front yard? :Stefan: Yeah, I see it. :Jo: Go there now! PORTLAND, PRISON WORLD (Bonnie watches Kai eat) :Kai: Mmm. Mmm. :Bonnie: Really? You've been eating that same piece for 45 minutes. :Kai: Is it a crime to want to savor our last meal together? :Bonnie: I had Thanksgiving dinner with you. Now you keep up your end of the deal and give me your car keys. :Kai: I should probably teach you how the clutch works. It's finicky. :Bonnie: Quit stalling and give me your keys. :Kai: Fine. I'm stalling. Mmm. But don't you want to hear how my story ends? :Bonnie: I've read the newspaper. You murdered your siblings, and your coven sent you to live in this prison world. :Kai: My family sent me to this prison world. My father, the great coven leader... he treated me like crap for 22 years and then locked me here. It's like his... like his kids didn't even matter. Coven always came first no matter what. PORTLAND, REAL WORLD (The locket with Jo's picture is melting) :Joshua: If Kai has access to an Ascendant and is sharing his prison with the Bennett witch, he will eventually find his way out. At least, this will keep him from merging. :Damon: You're just gonna take out Jo? :Joshua: The coven comes before family. (Damon rushes at Joshua with vampire speed and shoves him up against a wall, but Joshua immediately subdues him with magic. Damon groans in pain, collapsing onto the ground. Jo's picture slides out of the melting locket; outside, Stefan and Alaric sift through a bunch of leaves in the tree stump and find a knife) :Stefan: What the hell are we gonna do with a knife? :Alaric: Maybe it's Jo's version of Ms. Cuddles. (Stefan takes the knife and throws it toward where the house should be, and the house reappears, the knife stuck into one of the porch posts) :Alaric: Nice shot. (Inside the house, Damon still moans in pain on the floor while Joshua goes to the fireplace and takes a wooden candlestick off the mantel. He breaks it, creating a rudimentary stake; he raises his hand as though to stake Damon, but Stefan enters with vampire speed, holding the knife against Joshua's throat, but Joshua subdues him with magic; Stefan falls to the ground) :Joshua: Invisique. (Stefan looks up to see that Joshua has disappeared; he and Damon stand up, recovered) :Stefan: Well, I guess the, uh, disappearing act's their shtick. :Damon: Yeah. Hey. Anybody hear from Jo? CAROLINE AND ELENA'S DORM (Elena gathers ice into a towel) :Liam: You need to tell me what's going on. :Elena: You have to get more ice. :Liam: I'm not an idiot, Elena. I know you're lying to me, so whatever it is, just tell me, please. (Jo starts convulsing; Elena and Liam rush to her side) :Elena: She's crashing! :Liam: Dr. Laughlin, look at me. :Elena: Jo, can you hear me? Jo! :Liam: Come on, Dr. Laughlin. Please wake up. (to Elena) Check for dilation. (Elena pulls open the lids of Jo's eye; the sclera is blood-red. Elena and Liam sit back, shocked) :Liam: Holy crap. What the... what happened to her? :Elena: I don't know. :Liam: Call 9-1-1. I'll start CPR. (Elena stands, but doesn't move) :Liam: Call 9-1-1, Elena. We need help. She's about to die. (Elena looks torn; her eyes start to vamp out) :Elena: Liam... Liam, there's not enough time. (Elena bites her own wrist) :Liam: What are you doing? (Elena crouches beside Jo and feeds her her blood; Liam sees Elena's vein-y eyes) :Liam: Elena, your face. :Elena: It's OK. My blood will heal her. (Liam watches Elena incredulously; after a few seconds, Jo gasps and wakes up) :Elena: Jo? :Jo: I'm OK. :Elena: I'll get you some water. (Elena gets up and walks away; Liam, still hardly believing what he's seen, goes after her) :Liam: Elena. Elena, stop! How did you do that? How did you do that?! :Elena: I'm a vampire. :Liam: You're what? :Elena: It doesn't matter, because as much as I like you, my life is complicated enough. (compelling) So you're not gonna remember anything from tonight or about Lady Whitmore or the fact that we even dated at all. You're gonna go home, get some rest, and I'll see you at work on Monday. :Liam: I'll see you Monday, Elena. (Liam touches Elena's shoulder and leaves; Elena watches him go, looking upset but resigned. Jo watches the exchange with sympathy, blood staining her chin. The scene transitions to the night Kai tried to kill her) FLASHBACK – MAY 9, 1994 (Outside the house, Jo stumbles toward the tree stump, carrying the knife as Kai calls out) :Kai: Olivia, Lukas? (Jo stashes the knife beneath some leaves in the stump) :Kai: Olivia? Lukas? Come out, come out, wherever you are. (Kai walks out onto the porch and into the yard) :Jo: Stop! I'll do it. I'll merge with you. Just don't hurt anyone else. PORTLAND, PRISON WORLD (Bonnie and Kai walk in the front yard toward the tree stump) :Bonnie: So Jo agreed to the merge? :Kai: Well, we needed a celestial event, so the plan was to use the power of the eclipse happening the next day. She even gathered our coven to help. FLASHBACK – MAY 1994 (Jo and Kai stand in the center of a large circle of coven members) :Jo: The power of the eclipse will merge us as one. You know what to say? :Kai: Been practicing my whole life. (They take each other's hands, close their eyes and begin to chant) :Jo, Kai: (in unison) Sanguinem desimilus... Sanguinem generis fiantus. (Nothing happens; Kai looks at Jo, puzzled) :Kai: I don't feel anything. (Jo feigns ignorance, and closes her eyes, as though they should try again) :Kai: (alone) Sanguinem desimilus... Sanguinem generis fiantus. (Kai opens his eyes to find Jo looking at him; she doesn't look surprised, but rather as though she knows exactly why it isn't working) :Kai: Josette, what did you do? Why can't I feel your magic? And why aren't they saying anything? They should be saying something. They should be saying something, right? We're merging. This should all be a bigger deal. (Suddenly Joshua appears, holding the Ascendant and stepping forward from the circle of the coven around them; Kai shouts in pain and drops to his kness as Joshua begins a different spell) :Joshua: Sanguinem filio, sanguinem effurgarex perpetuum. Sanguinem filio, sanguinem effurgarex perpetuum. :Kai: Aah! Aah! :Joshua: Phesmatos filio, phesmatos effurgarex perpetuum. (Kai lies on the ground, as though pinned down, and whimpers) PORTLAND, PRISON WORLD :Kai: They tricked me good. Instead of using the power of the eclipse for the merge, my dad used it to send me here, and where'd Jo's magic go? You know, it made zero sense. Magic doesn't just, like, disappear, but then you made yours disappear when you hid it in Ms. Cuddles, and it hit me. My sneaky little twin sister hid her magic... (Kai reaches into the pile of leaves in the tree stump and withdraws the knife) :Kai: In this. Hmm. :Bonnie: Still there. :Kai: Still here and still full of magic. (Kai closes his eyes and Bonnie backs away slightly; after a few seconds, Kai sighs and lets go of the knife, leaving it floating in midair) :Kai: Well, it was. I just sucked it out. :Bonnie: You have magic again. Good for you. :Kai: I also have the Ascendant. :Bonnie: Doesn't matter. You need a Bennett witch to do the spell. :Kai: About that. I've watched you do the spell twice now. I don't think I need a Bennett witch to do the spell. I think all I actually need is Bennett blood. (Kai stabs Bonnie with the knife; she falls to the ground, unconscious) 'PORTLAND, REAL WORLD' (Damon, Alaric and Stefan walk back to the car) :Damon: All right. So let's just get this straight. We went to the airport, we took off all our clothes for security just so I can come out here, have my brain scrambled by papa Kai, who by the way can disappear into thin air... Poof... only to find Jo's rusty knife full of magic. :Stefan: And we learned that the Ascendant, i.e. the only reason we flew our asses out here in the first place, is actually with Jo at Whitmore, 5 minutes from where we started. Great. :Alaric: Jo said she kept it with her to ensure that Kai would never be released. :Damon: Genius. Great. Then we go home. Shotgun. Come on. :Alaric: Guys, hey. We can't do this, OK? We need to find another way, and one that doesn't end up with my girlfriend dead. :Damon: Girlfriend? You've been on, like, 3 dates. :Stefan: Nice, Damon. :Damon: What? I'm just saying he barely knows her, and her literal evil twin is over there with Bonnie right now. :Alaric: Guys, I will do what I can to help, but we're not letting her brother out, all right? The Ascendant is off the table. (Damon walks over to Alaric and compels him) :Damon: OK. Get the Ascendant from Jo. Do whatever you got to do to get it, you understand? :Alaric: I understand. :Stefan: What are you doing? :Damon: What? You got a better idea? (Stefan says nothing; Damon grabs his bag and they get into the car) LOCKWOOD MANSION (Liv is sleeping on a sofa; Tyler walks in and puts a glass of water on the table) :Tyler: Good morning. (Liv wakes and sits up) :Liv: Where am I? :Tyler: You passed out, so I brought you home. :Liv: You kidnapped me? Romantic. :Tyler: I am protecting you, Liv. I'm not letting you sacrifice yourself because your coven needs a leader. :Liv: They'll come after me. :Tyler: Let them. Magic doesn't work in Mystic Falls, so if your coven wants to find you, they'll have to do it the old-fashioned way. They'll have to go through me. (After a beat, Liv takes Tyler's hand into her own) :Liv: I'm sorry I ruined Thanksgiving. :Tyler: You'll make up for it next year. We'll find another way, Liv. I'm not going to let you die. (Tyler puts an arm around her, and she relaxes against him) CAROLINE AND ELENA'S DORM (Caroline walks out into the hallway and notices Stefan) :Stefan: Hey. :Caroline: Hey. You're here. That's good. That actually saves me a trip. Needless to say, there were leftovers. (She hands him a box) :Stefan: You made me a doggie bag. :Caroline: (laughing) Just because I hate you doesn't mean I want you to starve to death. Besides, Bonnie's alive. You know, this is, like, the first Thanksgiving in forever where there's something to actually be thankful for, so... :Stefan: Caroline, um, look. When Damon was gone, I, um... I pushed you away. :Caroline: Yeah, I know, Stefan. You pushed everyone away. It's kind of what you do. :Stefan: But I pushed you away the most. I knew that you were the one person who would sit with me and let me cry, and I didn't want to cry anymore, so I had to push you away the most. :Caroline: Thank you for saying that. (Caroline starts to smile; Stefan shifts awkwardly as they wait for each other to say something) :Stefan: Listen— :Caroline: Enjoy the leftovers. (Caroline leaves, still smiling; Stefan stays behind, but turns in the direction she left, still slightly emotional after his confession) WHITMORE BAR (Damon sits at the bar with a glass of bourbon; Elena walks in and sits near him) :Elena: You should have brought me with you. Well, first, you should have told me that Bonnie was alive, and then you should have brought me with you. :Damon: Well, Ric had more frequent flyer miles, and Ric didn't deliberately forget our entire relationship. :Elena: Yeah. I deserve that. :Damon: Mm-hmm. :Elena: So you and Bonnie spent the last 4 months together? :Damon: Yeah. :Elena: What did you do? :Damon: Bicker, mostly. Cooked, ate. We went through a Tetris phase, but I beat it, and she got mad. (Elena laughs) We talked. A lot. Apparently there are a lot of words in the English language, and Bonnie knows just about all of them. :Elena: Yep. I know this is gonna sound pretty strange, but I'm really happy that the two of you had each other. :Damon: She sacrificed herself so I could come back. Hmm. Wow. Because when she wasn't talking, she was listening. She listened for hours and hours and hours, so when the opportunity presented itself for me to come back, she made sure I took it. :Elena: What did you talk about? :Damon: What do you think? (Elena realizes he meant her) :Elena: I broke up with Liam. :Damon: Dr. Future-Humanitarian-Award wasn't good enough? What went wrong? :Elena: What do you think? Look. I'm at a crossroads right now, where I could go live my life the way I think I probably should and be successful and safe and probably very happy, or I could risk all that for this tiny glimmer of a feeling inside that I just can't shake. :Damon: Well, Robert Frost, what's it gonna be? :Elena: I don't know... But I do know someone who could give me some pretty sound advice. (Elena takes Damon's hand on the bar) :Elena: Any chance you'd be willing to help me bring my best friend Bonnie back? So, I could ask her? (Damon half-smiles) :Damon: Sure. PORTLAND, PRISON WORLD (Bonnie wakes up to a buzzing sound nearby; she picks up Kai's pager and sits up. The number reads "03171") :Bonnie: What? (She turns it around; upside down, the numbers appear to read "I LIED") :Bonnie: "I lied"? (She stands up, looking around) :Bonnie: There's no car. The bastard took the car. (Bonnie starts to become overwhelmed by her dire situation – being stranded in the middle of nowhere, alone) END CREDITS See More Category:Episode Transcripts Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Six